Naruto:The Hoshigan
by privatenaruto67
Summary: Naruko uzumaki and her older brother saito uzumaki unlocks the most feared and thought to be extinct Dojutsu bloodline, the Hoshigan. How will there life turn out with the power of both the dojutsu and kyuubi. Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1: The legecy begins

**Naruto: The Hoshigan  
**

**Alright guys I'm pretty sure you guys are tired of my fics about the naruto world being modern military, so this is going to be my first fic in the original naruto.**

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

**I do not own naruto, any Ocs on this fic......is mine**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Its night time in the village of konohagakure civilians were turning in for the night, while some ninja were out on patrol around the village. All was quiet on the streets, with the execption of a mob of drunken villagers chasing two 4 year old children, with the intention to kill them. Those two childern were Naruko Uzumaki and Saito Uzumaki, the two jinchuurikis of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruko had on an orange shirt, with the same colored skirt, and blue shinobi sandles. She had blue eyes and long blond hair tied into a high ponytail. Saito wore a deep red shirt, black shinobi pants and shinobi also had blue eyes, but his blond hair was spiky

"come back here demon brats, we're going to finish what the 4th started", the leader of the mob said.

"Their gaining on us saito-aniki", said naruko in a panicked voice to her older brother. Saito looked ahead and saw an alleyway.

"come on this way naruko-imouto", said saito.

The siblings quickly turned into the allyway, only to find an dead end. They turned around to see the mob blocking the exit, they had bloodthirsty grins on their faces. The both of them huddled into the corner, saito then wrapped his whole body around his sister to try and take the beating that was coming, but he was torn from her and held down by his wrist by two men.

"now demon you'll watch your sister be fucked before we beat you and kill her", said another villager with a sneer on his face.

They held naruko down, and began taking off her pants and shirt.

"NO STOP LET GO OF ME BROTHER HELP ME PLEASE", screamed naruko with tears streaming down her face as she struggled under their grip to get free, but to no avail.

"PLEASE LET HER GO, IF WANT TO BEAT SOMEONE.....BEAT ME PLEASE, NOT HER", yelled saito.

As Saito watched her sisters panties ripped off her and the leader pulled out his manhood, and he felt a stinging sensation behind his eyes. Saito felt power behind it also. He unintentionally pushed charka into his eyes. He saw everything move in slow motion, his eyes were black with white 4 point stars and white dots on each point. When saito saw the man about to enter the her womenhood, he snapped.

_"No I will not allow no man rape my sister, they can beat me....they break every bone in my body...BUT WHEN THEY TRY RAPE MY LITTLE SISTER THEY MUST SUFFER", _saito thought.

With speed that surprised him and even the villagers, he broke out of the two men's hold and rushed foward towards the man and punched him so hard in the gut the man sailed through the air into the wall of the building behind them. The villagers looked at saito in fear, while naruko looked at her older brother in relief and awe.

Saito stood protectively in front of his sister while, she try and cover her self, "anyone else what some, I'll be glad to oblige", saito said in a cold voice, his hoshigan making him look very menencing and intimedating. The villagers, finally having common sense, wised up and run.

When the coast was clear, saito looked at naruko and saw her iris of her eyes was black and the pupils were shaped like a white 4-point star with four white dots on each point of the star. They both gasped and said in unison "Your eyes". They saw broken near a dumpster run to look at their eyes.

"Whoa, saito-aniki is this...", started naruko, but her brother finished for her.

"Yeah this has to be a dojutsu, but question is how did we get it. We'll have to have a talk with ojiji-san in the morning, but for now let's head home come on I'll carry you", saito said bending down so she could get on his back. She smiled at her brother got on his back, he supported her legs and she wrapped arms around his neck. He they began to walk them home. Naruko rested her head on saito's should and was beginning to fall asleep.

"hey...aniki", she said softly and tiredly.

"yeah, imouto what is it", said saito as he kept looking head.

"thank you....your the best big brother I have...don't leave me", naruko said, then she fell asleep due to charka exhaustion, her hoshigan deactivated.

Saito smiled as he heard tall tale signs that she was sleeping, he kept his hoshigan on, he found that their dojutsu allowed them, to see in the dark ten times better then any animal or human. The uzumaki siblings were alot smarter then must of the village thought, they only hid that intelligence behind masks of happiness.

_"Its my job naruko-imouto as your older brother....don't worry I won't let anyone harm you as long as I live", _through saito. He walked up to their apartment and opened the door. Saito went inside, closed the door back.

Little did they know an ANBU with silver, gravity defying hair and Inu mask had been watching them the whole time and saw the dojutsu they had. He knew who they were and protected them from time to time.

_"So their father's dojutsu have awakened...if their anything their father and mother, they will be the most powerful ninja's in the elemental nations. I better go and tell hokage-sama about this", _thought inu anbu. With that thought he leap off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop heading to the hokage tower.

* * *

**Thats the end of the chapter, please review tell me how it is so far, its like I said its my first ninja fic. **

**See ya  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Explaination and Genin Exam

**Hey ladies and gents before i move onto the next chapter i want to clear up some confusion about the story...**

**The elemental countries in this story lies 180 miles from japan. At first they used charka and jutsus but in 1900s began getting weapons from other nations of the world to try to be more powerful then the others, hence is why the Elemental nations has technology and weapons of the other countries of the world. So as they continued to use weapons their charka and knowledge of jutsu diminished, til they virtually had to rely on military weapons and vehicles to fight their wars and civilian vehicles to drive them from place to place...**

**So yea that pretty much explains how the elemental country obtain modern military equipment and vehicles. So til next update see ya.**


End file.
